


Two years in the pit.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: When Adam goes missing, you won't give up until you find him.





	Two years in the pit.

Adam Milligan had been your best friend, for a good chunk of your life. You were inseparable until high school, but high school changed things. You were with different crowds, and dated other people despite your life long crushes. But when those crowds slowly moved out of your lives you found each other again. And no one was surprised when you started dating.

You had heard he had brothers and had met his father once. You held him when he found out his father was dead, and again when he came home upset that his brother seemed to hate him. You never got their names, but you had remembered his fathers name. _John Winchester_.

When Adam suddenly went missing over two years ago, You tried to find them. Looked in every phone book you could find, calling every Winchester, but never was able to find Adam, or his brothers. You weren’t the praying type but for Adam, anything. You prayed and begged for anyone who might hear to please send him back to you.

One day, in an old bar, drinking away your troubles, you heard a whisper of a Dean Winchester. You turned to the girl, and asked where to find him, hoping he was a Winchester you were looking for.

She scoffed. “Sorry sweetie, but uh… _you_ aren’t his type.” She laughed with her friends.

You grabbed her hair and smashed her face against the bar. “You’ll tell me where I can find him or so help me _god_ …” you growled out the open threat.

“Okay okay.” she whined, and told you where she had seen him last. Two days ago, about an hours drive. Motel room and all. You dropped money onto the bar and headed for your car, praying he was still there.

* * *

An hour and a half later you were pounding on a motel room door. “Please… Please still be here.” you begged. The door opened just enough for a man to look out. “Are you Dean Winchester?”

He furrowed his brows at you. “Who are you?”

“Are you Dean or not? I don’t have _time_ for this.” you growled out.

“Dean… It’s for you.” He turned and walked away from the door, and another man walked up opening it slightly.

“You’re Dean, Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah.” he looked you up and down. “Do I know you?”

“No.” you shook your head. “I’m _apparently_ not your type. But I am someone else’s. Please. _Please_ , tell me you are who I’m looking for. Are you Johns son? Adam’s brother.”

He stared at you for a minute. “How do you know my dad?”

“Where is he… Where is _Adam_ , he’s been missing over two years. Please. You need to help me find him.” Tears burned your eyes.

“You’ve been looking?” he furrowed his brows.

“Since he disappeared. Calling every Winchester I could find listed, hoping maybe, just maybe he was with his brothers. Please. Tell me you know where he is..”

“ _Shit_ …” He shut the door and you could faintly hear him talking to the other guy. You leaned against the wall next to the door and cried. You found him. It took two years but you found his brother. Maybe now you would find Adam. When the door opened again, Dean sighed. “You should come in, sit down.” You nodded, wiping the tears from your cheeks and entered the room.

Dean shut the door, then moved to pull out a chair for you across from the other man before he sat down himself. “Uh… this is my brother, Sam. How do you know Adam?”

“We grew up together… he’s… we’ll… Until he went missing, he was my boyfriend. Please, where is he?”

“He uh…” Sam looked at Dean, his eyebrows furrowed up in sadness. “Adam’s dead.” he looked back at you. You shook your head, tears coming back.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Dean’s voice was soft. “But he is..”

“He can’t be.. He just can’t be, I don’t believe you. I’d know, I’d just know if he was dead.” You were sobbing. They looked at each other again.

“How did you find us?” Sam asked.

“Girl at a bar about an hour away. Said she was with Dean here two nights ago. Bragging about the best lay of her life and how I stood no chance… Until I smashed her face into the bar and she told me where to find you.” Dean laughed, and Sam shot him a look, his face immediately going sombre again. “How did he die? If he’s really dead, at least tell me _that_.”

They glanced at each other and Dean started to tell you some bullshit story about a car crash. You slammed your fist on the small table and their eyes went wide. “ **I’ve been looking for over two fucking years! Crying every god damn night!** Either tell me the fucking truth or I’ll beat it out of you.” You glared at him hard. “I _deserve_ the truth. Please.” A tear ran down your face despite the hard front you were trying to put on.

Sam sighed. “Alright. Just.. It’s going to sound like a whole lot of crazy. So just _listen_ , alright?” You relaxed your fist, but you were left shaking. Two years and you would finally get answers.

It took a while, but they got through their story. You stared at Sam. “If _you_ were in there too, why are you here?”

“Cas pulled Sammy out.” Dean explained. When you turned to him and furrowed your brows, he leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s an angel. He’s pulled me out of hell before and he pulled Sam from the cage.”

“So, _you_ get out but _Adam_ is left there?” You turned to Sam. “What the _fuck_ is so special about you?” You glared.

“I-” he stopped himself. Nothing he could say would make you feel better, and he wasn’t sure how to answer that.

“Call him.” You glared at Dean.

“Who?” He looked confused.

“The angel up your ass, or I swear to god, I will scream his name non stop until he shows up.” He raised an eyebrow. “ ** _CAS_**!” you screamed at the top of your lungs.

“Alright. Jesus.” Dean grumbled. “Cas, can you come here for a minute?”

When you heard a flutter behind you, you turned. “I _know_ you…” You said softly. “I’ve seen you around.”

“Yes. I’ve heard you pray. It’s unusual for a non believer to pray as much as you do.”

“ _You_ …” Your fist clenched again as you stood up. “You heard me? You heard me pray for him and _ignored_ it?”

He shook his head. “There was nothing I could do.”

“ _You could have brought him back_!” You screamed at him. “You brought Sam back! Why not Adam!?”

When your fist came up, Dean jumped up. “No, no, don’t! It’ll hurt you and not him.”

But you didn’t punch the angel. Your fist stopped to rest on his chest. “Please…” you begged him with tears in your eyes. “Please just get him out. I _need_ him..” You started to sob and your forehead came to rest on his chest as well, your fist opening long enough to clench around his trench coat. “I don’t care what it takes. I can’t live without him. Please..”

An just like that, he vanished, leaving you standing there, sobbing. You dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap and cried. The brothers weren’t sure what to do. Sam tried to comfort you, while Dean headed out for coffee and food.

When he came back, he put the coffees down and headed for his bag. “Pack up your shit, Sammy, we’re heading out.”

“What?” He looked up from where he was on the floor, holding you while you cried against his chest. “Jobs not done Dean.”

“This is more important. Lets go. You, What’s your name?”

You sniffled and looked up. “Y/n.”

“Y/n, you’re coming with us.”

“Dean, where are we going?” Sam asked getting up.

“Ilchester, Maryland.”

“Il- _To the pit_? Why are we going to the _pit_?”

“Cas called.” he turned and looked down at you. “He’s going to try _one_ more trip. No guarantees on what comes out alright. Sammy here wasn’t exactly _himself_ when he came out.”

“He’s really going to try?” Sam helped you up, and you wiped the tears.

He threw his bag over his shoulder. “Yeah, now get your ass in my car, lets go. Sammy, check us out when you’re done. Call someone else in from the car.” He headed out the door and you followed him.

* * *

You slept most of the drive. You were exhausted from crying. You woke up to eat, and a few pit stops, but you often quickly fell back to sleep. “We’re here.” You were shaken awake by Sam.

You got out and stretched. You were outside a Covent. “ _This_ is the pit?”

“Back there.” Dean pointed and you all started to walk.

When you got closer, you saw two men standing around. One was Cas, the other, “Adam.” you breathed out. Cas said something, and he turned “ ** _ADAM_**!” you yelled and ran to him throwing yourself into his arms. “I’ve missed you.” you cried.

“I wasn’t gone _that_ long, was I?” he chuckled.

“More then two years, Adam. I’ve been looking _everywhere_.” You looked up into his eyes.

He looked up at Sam and Dean, who were smiling at the happy reunion. “How long have you been out, Sam?” He asked.

“Uh… over two years…” he answered and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Huh?” He stared at his brothers. “So, _Sam_ gets out right away, and I get to rot for over two years? Are you fucking _kidding_ me?”

* * *


End file.
